


Haunting the Elves

by middleearth2asgard



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: The Hobbit - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middleearth2asgard/pseuds/middleearth2asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Drabble based on an imagine from imaginexhobbit on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting the Elves

You were the perfect example of what a great dwarf should be. You were a mighty warrior, a skilled blacksmith, and the best drinker in the whole kingdom. The opposite sex loved you and your own gender wished they could be you. Yes, you were wonderful. Well, you had been in life.

Your death came as a horrible shock to everyone, yourself most of all. You had always envisioned yourself dying in a glorious battle as a hero whose story would be told for centuries to come, not by passing out on your way home from winning an epic drinking contest and drowning in a deep rain puddle. It was so embarrassing that you felt you could die a second time. 

The worst part was that you didn’t even receive a proper afterlife. For some reason you were forced to “live on” as a ghost. It felt so cowardly that it seemed indecent to hang around your brave and noble living friends. You decided the only way to hold on to a shred of dignity was to leave your home in peace forever. Floating around Middle-Earth totally alone was terribly depressing though. Was this how the hero among Dwarves was to spend eternity? Constantly pouting about your lot in lif…death. 

As you glided down the road feeling sorry for yourself, you suddenly noticed a group of Elves on horseback riding in your direction…as if things couldn’t get any worse. Your first instinct was to get out of there. Like most Dwarves, you had always considered Elves to be an incredibly annoying race, with their sleek hair, uptight attitudes, and fancy ways. As they neared you though, a strange sight began to unfold. 

Even though your ghostly body was invisible, their horses must have sensed your presence. You had noticed that animals were pretty keen about such things. Growing increasingly nervous, and refusing to obey their riders’ orders, they began acting frantically. In the process, several of the Elves were kicked off of their steeds, resulting in them falling into some terribly nasty mud puddles. The sight of the high and mighty Elves practically in tears because of their ruined clothes caused you to laugh for the first time since your demise. It was a good, hearty laugh that made you feel alive again. 

That’s when you decided to follow the Elves back to Rivendell and fill your days with the delight that only tormenting Elves could bring. You hid their hair brushes, cut their harp strings, dumped water on them while they slept…it felt like a dream come true. You secretly hoped that your friends could share in this with you one day. After all, there were so many elves still left to haunt.


End file.
